BioTales
by Kardas the Destroyer
Summary: A group of short stories. Each chapter is centered around different characters and stories.
1. Chapter 1: Monsters

Chapter One: Monsters

**Less than 1,000 years ago...**

Helryx, Toa of Water and leader of the secretive Order of Mata Nui, walked along a rocky beach deep in though. With her was her old friend Zuvak, Toa of Plant Life.

As they walked, Helryx thought about the last few months. Ever since the Great Spirit Mata Nui fell before the might of the Brotherhood of Makuta, things in the universe had gone down hill. A massive earthquake had rocked the universe, causing horrible damage to many parts of the world. Because of this, most Order of Mata Nui members, agents, and opperatives were currently dispatched to several areas of the world in an attempt to help those most in need.

As a result, available members and agents were currently low in numbers. For this reason, Helryx and Zuvak were forced to act on this mission themselves. To Helryx's relief, the mission had gone smoothly and without incedent. She and her companion were now beggining their trip back to Daxia.

Suddenly, a roar from some unseen creature interupted Helryx's thoughts.

Zuvak turned to her. "What was that?" asked the Toa.

"I don't know" replied Helryx. "But it came from this direction" The Toa of Water then took off, running in the direction the sound had come from.

Zuvak trailed behind her. "Wait!" he yelled. "You don't know what made that sound!"

Soon, Zuvak caught up with his companion. He turned to the Toa of Water and said, "What is your problem?"

Helryx didn't respond. She simply starred ahead. Zuvak followed her gaze. Then, he saw it. A huge, bizzare Rahi beast was stretched out on the ground. As the Toa starred they took in its appearance. It was big, well over twenty feet in length. It had a large head that was equiped with huge jaws and teeth. It had a powerful body studded with razor-sharp spikes, while its long tail ended in a sword-like blade. The beast seemed injured, and was roaring in agony.

Helryx took a step toward to the creature, and then another. Soon, she was close enough to touch the beast.

"Helryx!" said Zuvak. "What in Mata Nui's name are you doing? That thing could kill you!"

"It's in pain, Zuvak" replied the Toa of Water. "I need to see if I can fix whatever is wrong with it." She then laid a hand on the pained beast.

Having fought Rahi before, and knowing how unpredictable they can be, Zuvak unlimberd his sword and checked his Cordak Blaster. Should the beast attack Helryx, he would be ready to take action.

Helryx had begun inspecting the Rahi for injuries. Surprisingly, the beast was incredibly tollerent of the Toa's activaties. Soon, Helryx found the source of the creature's pain:

The meatalic armor on its shoulder had been blasted away. The organic tissue beneath it had also been damaged.

"Well?" asked Zuvak. "What's wrong with it?"

"These wounds..." said Helryx. "I've seen this kind of damage before. It's the result of a blast of shadow energy."

Zuvak took a few steps closer. "Shadow energy?" Zuvak said with interest. "Like the kind a Makuta uses?"

Before Helryx could reply the Rahi began growling fiercely. It was looking directly ahead. Helryx followed its gaze until she saw the source of the creature's distress:

A Toa-sized being standing a short distance away from them. He was clad in blue and silver armor, had long, curved blades attached to each arm, and wore a mask that Helryx knew as the Avsa, Great Mask of Hunger. He looked at the two Toa as if they were insects ready to be crushed beneath his heel.

Helryx rose. "Who are you?" asked the Toa.

"And what do you want here?" added Zuvak.

"As for who I am, I am Frezako. Makuta Frezako." said the being. "As for what I want, I want that Rahi. It belongs to the Brotherhood of Makuta."

The Rahi made a long, deep growl.

"It seems your creation isn't very fond of you" said Helryx.

Frezako chuckled. A truly disgusting sound. "This abomination isn't my handy-work. It is one of Verahk's creations. It went wild and escaped his lab. He sent me to retrieve it. Now, if you two wish to continue you meaningless lives, you will stand aside and allow me to take this worthless beast back to Destral."

Helryx put herself between the Rahi and Frezako. "I don't think so" she said.

Zuvak ran up beside her. "Helryx," he said "what are you doing? Just let him take it"

"I can't" she replied. "If we let him take it, he and the other Makuta could make it into an unstoppable weapon" She turned her attention back to Frezako. "Run back to Destral Makuta. This Rahi isn't going anywhere."

While she wouldn't put it past the Brotherhood to create an unstoppable Rahi weapon, Helryx was more concerned about the Rahi's well being than the Makuta's plans. Somehow, for reasons she couldn't understand, she knew there was more to this beast than meets the eye.

Had Helryx had eyes in the back of her head, she would have noticed the Rahi looking at her with what seemed to be abmoration and respect, things most Rahi were incapable of undertanding.

Frezako was now at the end of his patiance. He released a blast of shadow energy, knocking Helryx to the ground. He then lunged forward, blades at the ready. Before he could reach her, however, Zuvak rushed forward and batted the Makuta aside with the flat of his blade, causing Frezako to hit the ground hard. Before he could regain his footing, Zuvak used his elemental power to command several thorny vines to erupt from the ground and pin the Makuta down.

Zuvak stood over the downed Makuta. "Now stand down" said Zuvak. You can't win. It's two of us agianst --"

The rest of Zuvak's sentence was drowned out by Frezako useing his power scream ability. The Toa of Plant Life was sent sprawling onto the ground, knocked out cold.

Using his own ability to command plant life, Frezako made the vines retreat back underground. He then rose to his feet. "Unless you to wish to feel my raw power, I suggest you stand aside"

Helryx got to her feet, and unlimbered her mace and released a powerful stream of water, only to see it turned to a cloud of steam by the Makuta's chain lightning.

"Why do you risk your life for a mindless beast?" asked the Makuta.

"Because, I am a Toa" replied the Toa of Water. "Toa defend those who cannot defend themselves. Toa defend truth and justice. We live to defend peace, and to defeat monsters like you."

Frezako chuckled. "Foolish Toa. You actually believe you can bring peace to a universe that has been devoid of order for millinea? If so, you are a fool. One must take advantge of the constant chaos and brutality if they wish to amount to anything in this world. Now, lay down your weapons before I insure you no longer have hands to hold them with."

Helryx rushed forward, mace and shield ready for battle. Frezako did the same. Sparks flew as the combatants' weapons clashed. Before long, however, Helryx was finding herself out-classed by the Makuta's skills. Frezako then managed to trip the Toa. Two quick blasts of shadow knocked her mace and shield out of her hands. With nothing to defend herelf with, Frezako placed a blade over her throat.

"Well, well, well," mocked the Makuta. "it seems I am the victor. And as the victor, I get the grand prized: Your Kanohi as a trophy."

Frezako then prepared to end the battle once and for all. Before he could, however, a mini-cyclone appeared from nowhere, sending he Makuta sprawling onto the ground. Once his sences returned to him, Frezako looked up to see where the cyclone had come from. What he saw was what he had expected:

Standing a short distance away was a Toa of Air. He, however, was unlike any Toa Frezako had seen before. He was somewhat tall for a Toa, wore a Kanohi who's shape was unknown to Frezako, and possessed razor-sharp claws for hands. One of these clawed hands gripped a long, double bladed sword.

While he didn't know who the new-comer was, Helryx obviously did. "Skydrax!" she called as she got to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Skydrax didn't respond. He simply looked at Frezako with barely contained rage. "You" said Skydrax in a deadly quiet tone. "I knew I would find you one day"

"Have we met?" asked the Makuta.

Skydrax's eyes narrowed. "Let's just say I know someone a lot like you" replied the Toa. "Now, turn around and return back to your little island fortress on Destral before things get ugly"

"I don't think so" replied Frezako as he released a blast of shadow.

Before it could reach the Toa, however, Skydrax negated the shadow bolt with a swing of his blade. He then unleashed a massive gust of wind, sending the Makuta tumbling through the air. Before he even hit the ground, however, a mass of vines erupted from the earth and seized the surprised Frezako. They then began slamming him into the ground repeatedly. Finally, they released Frezako, allowing him to tumble back to earth, where he was greeted by Helryx. She unleashed a water burst strong enough to force the Makuta to his knees.

When the water blast finally ended, Frezako raised his head to see Helryx standing with Skydrax and Zuvak, who had just recovered from the Makuta's earlier attack.

"Give it up" said Helryx. "You can't beat us"

The Toa expected Frezako to reply with a sneer or scream of rage. What came from his toothy maw was, however, the exact opposite:

The Makuta began laughing.It was a horrible sound that carried more than a trace of maddness.

A moment later, Frezako raised his head and unleashed the the terrible energies of his Kanohi Avsa. A moment later the three Toa slumped to the ground as the Makuta's mask drained their physical energy. Once the energy drain ended Frezako got to his feet and walked over to the spot where the Toa had fell. He stood over his downed opponents. Helryx was the only one with enough strength to raise her head to look up at Frezako.

He looked down at her with a chilling smile. He then raised his balde, as he prepaired the slaughter Helryx and her companions.

That is when something strange happened:

A huge shadow fell over the Makuta, followed by a fearsome growl. Frezako looked up to see the beast he had been sent to capture. The Rahi looked down at the Makuta, as if he were considering making Frezako his next meal.

With a yell of surprise, Frezako unleashed bursts of shadow and chain lightning, only top see them rendered ineffective agianst the Rahi's tough hide. The next instant, an energy blast was released from one of the mutant Rahi's three eyes, sending Frezako to his knees. The beast took three short strides, and scooped up the Makuta in his clawed hands and began to squeeze.

By this time, the three Toa had recovered and were watching the remarkably one-sided battle. Frezako struggled against the monster's grip, even as hairline cracks began to appear in the Makuta's protective armor. Much more of this, and Frezako would be nothing more than a wisp of energy at the mercy of the wind. He knew he would have to retreat if he wanted to survive.

"You and your new Rahi... friend may have won this time," strained Frezako. "But... this battle isn't over!"

Frezako then activated his teleportation power, vanishing from sight. With the Makuta gone, the beast turned around to look at the three Toa.

Then, it talked!

"Thank you" said the beast.

"You can talk?!" asked Skydrax in a surprised tone.

The Rahi took a few steps closer to his rescuers. "Of course I can talk." replied the creature. "Why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

"Well," said the Toa of Air. "It's mainly because you look like a... a..."

"A what?" asked the beast, its face mere inches away from Skydrax's mask.

"A, uh, ... monster?"

"Yeah?" said the Zorvahk, eyes narrowed. "Well, with a face like that, you sort of remind me of a Brakas Monkey"

"Enough" interrupted Helryx. "You're a Rahi? Last I checked, Rahi couldn't talk"

"A few weeks ago you would have been right" replied the beast. "I was once a normal Zorvahk, living my life in the wild. That is until a Makuta named Verahk came along..."

The Zorvahk seemed pained by the memories. Helryx decided to change the subject.

"Well, thank you for stepping in when you did" said Helryx. "If you hadn't, we would be dead by now. In fact, my group could use someone like you"

"Group?" replied the Rahi. "What group?"

"Come." said Helryx, placing a hand on the creature's arm. "We have much to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Reflection

Chapter Two: Dark Reflection

**Shortly before the events of **_**Federation of Fear**_**...**

Roodaka simply could not believe how bad her luck had been in the last 1,000 years. She was once Roodaka, viceroy of the Brotherhood of Makuta's Visorak hordes. A millennium ago, she had finally seen Sidorak, King of the Hordes, destroyed, leaving her with full command of the spider army.

That is when things began going downhill. Just as she prepared to assume her new role, a group of novice Toa disbanded the hordes and defeated her. She was eventually reduced to selling Brotherhood of Makuta information to the Dark Hunters, and vise versa. Not long ago, however, both the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters discovered her treachery. Now the two mighty factions wanted her dead, forcing her to return to her home island of Xia.

Fate, however, still won't let up. Shortly after the sudden (and most unwelcome) appearance of a Tahtorak on Xia, a group of six Toa, the Toa Nuva, captured her. And to top it all off, she had been forced to transform the six Rahaga, the beings she hated above all others, back into their powerful Toa selves. The Toa Nuva then left the Vortixx in the Toa Hagah's custody. Where was the justice?

Now she was sitting in a holding sell in a warehouse on the outskirts of Xia, far away from the center of the city, where the Tahtorak was now battling the monstrous Kanohi Dragon as well as the Toa Hagah. Only Toa Kualus stayed behind to watch over the treacherous Vortixx. Roodaka had since given up on creating an escape plan. Even if she escaped her prison, where would she go? Xia was now a battlefield, and no other place would ever be safe for her with the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters searching for her.

Soon, however, even this prison would not be safe for her.

Suddenly, Kualus heard the door open and shut, followed by the sound of footsteps. He expected it to be one of the other Toa Hagah, or maybe a Vortixx trying to escape the chaos outside. He was destined to be disappointed. The being who stepped from the shadows certainlly was not one of his fellow Toa, or a Vortixx for that matter. He was a tall reptilian being, clad in green, grey, and silver armor. His back was lined with long spikes, and his right arm ended in huge claws. His left arm, however, was completely mechanical. He eyed the Toa and Vortixx as if they were nothing more than insects.

"Who are you?" demanded Kualus, readying his Sub-Zero Spear and shield for battle.

"Name's Kevtho." replied the newcomer.

"What do you want here?" asked Kualus. A sphere of pure ice energy swirled around the tip of the Toa's spear. "You have ten seconds to tell me before I turn you into a living ice sculpture."

Kevtho chuckled. "You can put your little toys away Toa. I do not wish to reduce you to a pile of shattered armor this day."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you." replied Kevtho. He then pointed a mechanicl finger toward the caged Roodaka. "It's her I want."

"Me?" asked Roodaka.

"Her?" asked Kualus. He then frowned. "I bet you are a Brotherhood operative, or maybe a Dark Hunter. Well, while I would love to see what your superiors would do to her, I still have to ask you leave before things get ugly."

"I am not with the Dark Hunters or the Brotherhood of Makuta," replied Kevtho. "But I still need Roodaka. Now step aside or --"

The rest of Kevtho's sentence was cut off by Kualus unleashing an ice bolt. The projectile struck home, incasing Kevtho inside six inches of ice. The Toa barely had enough time to smile before he heard the sound of ice cracking. A moment later, Kevtho shattered his icy prison.

"Very well, Toa." Kevtho growled, raising his mechanicl hand. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice." A moment later, Kevtho unleashed a flurry of shockwaves from his hand. They slammed into the Toa with amazing force, sending him flying. The Toa hit the back wall and slumped to the ground. Roodaka looked at the prone form of Kualus, wondering if the former Rahaga was finally dead.

"Is he...?" she began.

"Dead?" Kevtho finished for her. He then walked over and picked the Toa up. "You wish. I made sure to only knock him out." Kevtho then took the Toa placed him in another holding cell. He then turned his attention back to Roodaka. "Now, you are coming with me, Vortixx."

"Actually, she will be coming with me." said a mysterious voice.

Kevtho looked in the direction it had com from. He was surprised to see what stepped from the shadows: Another of his own species. He, however, wasn't covered in green or grey armor. Instead, he was clad in black, grey, and silver armor.

"Great." Roodaka said sarcastically. "Another one."

"Who are you?" asked Kevtho, ignoring the Vortixx.

The intruder chuckled. "My name is Ohtvek, and I am here on official Brotherhood of Makuta buisiness." Ohtvek took in Kevtho's appearance. "Let me guess," he said. "You're Kevtho, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Kevtho asked as he unlimbered his Protosteel Blade Staff.

"I am a very trusted Brotherhood operative." said Ohtvek. "The Makuta tell me about those they want dead, an I do the fun work. Imagine my luck finding two of the Brotherhood's most wanted in one place."

"If by 'luck' you mean 'In deep trouble', then I guess you are lucky." replied Kevtho. "Now, run back to Destral before you no longer have legs to run with."

"Stand aside Kevtho." warned Ohtvek. "I do not wish to slaughter a fellow Saursapien."

Kevtho was now out of patience. He lifted his staff and fired an energy blast. An energy field suddenly appeared around Ohtvek, shielding him from the blast.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ohtvek taunted, deactivating his energy shield.

"No." replied Kevtho. He then placed a clawed hand on the metal bars that lined Roodaka's cell. Almost instantly, the surface of the Saursapien's body transformed; taking on the properties of the metal he was touching. Once he was finished, he clenched a metallic fist. "Now I'll show you my best."

Kevtho rushed forward and landed a punch that sent Ohtvek through a wall, and outside. Kevtho waited as the dust settled. Once it did, Ohtvek was nowhere to be seen.

Before Kevtho could ponder where his opponent had gone, he felt the ground beneath his feet tremble. Suddenly, Ohtvek erupted from the ground and landed a blow that sent Kevtho sprawling. He then began firing blasts of what appeared to be Shadow energy. The bolts blasted away much of the metal that covered Kevtho's body. Once he was finished, Kevtho sagged back to the ground, unmoving.

With his opponent taken care of, Ohtvek turned his attention back to his objective. He grabbed the bars of Roodaka's cell and used a fraction of his strength to rip the door off of its hinges.

"You are coming with me, Xian" Ohtvek said as he stepped into the cell.

"I don't think so." she hissed. Roodaka then unleashed a flurry of shadow bolts. They all struck home... only to be harmlessly absorbed into Ohtvek's body. Roodaka tried agian, this time with a shadow bolt strong enough to bring down a Kanohi Dragon. Still, there was no effect. If anything, the blast seemed to be making Ohtvek stronger.

"Are you done?" Ohtvek asked sarcastically.

"She is, but I'm not!"

Before Ohtvek could see where Kevtho's voice had come from, he felt someone grab his tail. He was then pulled off of his feet and thrown into the air with enough force to send him flying through the wall again. Kevtho then turned his gaze to Roodaka, his eyes glowing from orange to yellow. Instantly, Roodaka found herself trapped inside an energy field, preventing her from escaping. Kevtho began running toward the newly created hole in the wall, pausing just long enough to pick up a small metallic crafting tool. As he ran, Kevtho used his absorbing abilities to take on the properties of the tool. He then ran outside to see Ohtvek getting to his feet.

Noticing Kevtho's approach, Ohtvek placed his hands on the ground, using his own absorbing powers to transmute his body into stone. He then charged, ready to put an end to this annoyance. The two Saursapiens began trading blows, unleashing energy blasts, and slamming each other into buildings. They were so caught up in the heat of battle they barely had time to notice a massive chunk of a Xian foundry come flying out of nowhere. Only their quick reflexes allowed them to dodge it in time.

Ohtvek forced himself to stand. He looked at Kevtho who was doing the same. This could not go on. He and Kevtho were simply to evenly matched. There was only one way Ohtvek knew he could gain an advantage.

"You know, Kevtho, we are not that different from one another." Ohtvek said breathlessly.

Kevtho frowned. He didn't have time for this. He needed to have Roodaka ready for transport before Brutaka made his move. But Kevtho needed to keep his opponent busy and talking while his energies recharged. "We may be members of the same species,..." sneered Kevtho. "But we are nothing alike."

Ohtvek chuckled. "You don't know how wrong you are Kevtho."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you seriously think it is mere luck we are so similar, Kevtho?" asked Ohtvek. "That our personalities and abilities are virtually identical? No, Kevtho. It is not that simple."

Kevtho could tell he wasn't going to like the next thing he heard.

"The reason we are so similar, you and I, is because I am, in a way, you."

"What?" Kevtho asked in a shocked and confused tone.

"Remember a few centuries back when you still served the Brotherhood?" asked Ohtvek. "You had a little... dispute... with that bumbling fool Icarax. You won the battle, though it cost you your left arm."

Kevtho's eyes narrowed.

"Makuta Orriki later found your discarded limb." continued Ohtvek. "And from that, he made me."

Kevtho's eyes widened. If what Ohtvek was saying was true, he wasn't simply a fellow Saursapien;... he was Kevtho!

So caught up in his thoughts was he, Kevtho never saw Ohtvek's attack coming. A bolt of pure darkness forced Kevtho to his knees. He hit the ground where he lay still. This was the chance Ohtvek had been waiting for. With Kevtho out cold, the energy field he made around Roodaka would disappear. He rushed inside the building she was in, preparing to seize the Vortixx. Once inside, however, he noticed something odd. The energy field was still active, with Roodaka still inside. Ohtvek looked over his shoulder. Yes, Kevtho was still out cold. So how could his energy field still be up? Ohtvek decided to try and dissipate the field somehow. He lumbered over and began firing shadow bolts, only to see them bounce off harmlessly.

Outside, Kevtho was barely awake. He could hear the distant cries of Vortixx in distress, as well as the horrific roars of the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. He forced himself to lift his head. He could make out the distant forms of the two monsters clashing through the city. Suddenly, the Tahtorak's sweeping tail struck a half-leveled building, sending a huge chunk of it hurtling across the city... and straight in Kevtho's direction!

Kevtho could see the danger, but could not act. He was simply to weak. The veteran Order of Mata Nui member closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. Several seconds went by, and still no impact. After a full minute Kevtho opened his eyes. What he saw was amazing:

The chunk of building was suspended in the air just a few feet above him. Suddenly, the chunk fractured, crumbled, and turned to dust before his eyes.

_That's it,..._, Kevtho thought. _I must be either dead or insane._

"Actually..." said a mysterious voice. "None of the above."

Kevtho pushed himslef into a kneeling position. He looked up to see a Toa standing a short distance away. He, however, was not one of the Toa Hagah. He seemed far more ancient, while at the same time young. He was covered in bright orange and dark grey armor and wore a Kanohi whose shape was vaguely familiar. Clutched in one hand was a spear or lance of some kind.

"Who are you?" asked Kevtho.

The Toa smiled. "There is no time for introductions Kevtho." he said. "When you passed out, I used my power to keep your energy field around Roodaka active. Now, you must go and finish your mission. Brutaka will be making his move within the next minute or so."

Kevtho looked down for a moment to see if his left arm was operational. When he looked back up the Toa was nowhere to be seen. While he wished to find answers, he knew he had to act now. Kevtho rushed into the building where Ohtvek was standing over an unconscious Roodaka.

"Hey Ohtvek!" Kevtho shouted. Ohtvek turned just in time to see Kevtho's fist rush toward him. His "brother" landed a punch that sent Ohtvek sprawling.

_Brutaka should act right... about... now!_

As if on cue, a portal blinked into existence in the center of the room. Kevtho managed to awaken Roodaka and take her by the arm. He then began leading her toward the portal.

"What are you doing?! What is that thing?!" she demanded as she tried to shake off Kevtho's grip.

"It's your ticket out of here." replied Kevtho, taking a glance at Ohtvek, who was beginning to stir. Kevtho half-dragged Roodaka to the portal and forced her inside. Taking one last look at Ohtvek, Kevtho passed through the portal.

As the hole in time and space vanished, Ohtvek pulled himself into a sitting position. He had no idea where Kevtho had taken Roodaka, but he vowed he would find them both one day. And he would finish the mission given to him,... even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Hours later...

Kevtho and Brutaka walked down a hallway deep in conversation. They had just put Roodaka in a holding cell with three other prisoners: Two Barraki warlords and a rogue Makuta. While Brutaka waited for the fourth and final "recrute", he was explaining Kevtho's next assignment.

Helryx had stated one of the Order's opperatives, Toa Hydros, will need help with his mission in Karda Nui. Kevtho is to take a vehicle called the "Skydrax K2" to a Toa named Krataka and give him the instructions he needs. He will then need to fight off an invasion of the Brotherhood of Makuta's infected Rahi.

"You will also need this." said Brutaka. He then produced a small stone that was glowing with energy.

"What is it?" asked Kevtho, taking the strange stone.

"It is a Toa Stone. Helryx told me to give it to you. Once Krataka leaves for Karda Nui, you are to give this to a Fe-Matoran named Oksaki."

Kevtho nodded. "Very well." He then climbed aboard the Skydrax K2. Brutaka activated his Kanohi Olmak, opening a portal that lead to an island south of Metru Nui. "Farewell, Brutaka." He then piloted the Skydrax through the portal.

Brutaka deactivated his Olmak. Just then the door to the chamber opened. A very tall and menacing figure walked in.

"Have you sent Kevtho off on his latest mission?" asked Botar, the Order of Mata Nui's gatherer of the fallen.

Brutaka nodded. He then turned to face Botar. "Did you bring him?"

Botar nodded. "Yes. Vezon is in the holding cell with the others. They are now waiting for you."

Brutaka gave slight chuckle as he headed for the door.

"Is something funny, Brutaka?" asked Botar.

"Two Barraki warlords, a disgraced Makuta, a former Queen of Visorak, and a crazed half-Skakdi." said Brutaka as he opened the door. "Throw me into the mix, and we have a real Federation of Fear in the making."

To be continued in _Kevtho's Story #7: A New Mission_ and _Federation of Fear_.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter Three: The Deal

**Shortly before the events of **_**Bionicle Legends 6: City of the Lost**_**...**

The Dark Hunter known as "Reptilian" swam through the dark waters of the Pit, grumbling all the while. He and another Dark Hunter, Amphibax, had been assigned to watch the island of Voya Nui so they could monitor the activities of the six Piraka, Dark Hunters who apparently had better things to do than plunder and kill for the Dark Hunter leader, The Shadowed One. Reptilian wanted to be at the surface where it was warm, but Amphibax insisted that Reptilian should scout the deeper waters for enemies. Reptilian would have said no, but since Amphibax was assigned as the "leader" by The Shadowed One, it would be unwise to go against his wishes.

"One of these days that stuck up amphibian of a Dark Hunter will get his." grumbled Reptilian. "Maybe once I remove his good hand... and his legs... and his arms he will be a little less bossy."

At that moment, Reptilian spotted a shape swimming below him. He couldn't make out who or what it was but knew it wasn't any type of Rahi he was familiar with. As the being swam downward Reptilian followed, making sure he went unnoticed. After what seemed to be hours of stalking, the strange being floated down to the sea floor and began slashing at a large stone with his huge claws, evidentially trying to sharpen them. Reptilian floated down to the sea floor and began watching the stranger from behind a group of boulders. As he watched he took in the stranger's appearance. He was dark and light green in color, had huge metallic claws, as well as several large spikes on his back that seemed to pulse with energy. With the exception of the spikes, all of these traits indicated the being was a member of Reptilian's aquatic species.

_What is he doing so far from the waters of Zakaz?_ thought the Dark Hunter.

As it turned out, Reptilian wouldn't get a chance to learn the answer to this question. While the Dark Hunter was thinking, a large tentacle wrapped around the Hordika's waist and tossed him against a rock with tremendous force.

"Who are you?!" shouted someone while Reptilian's senses returned to him.

The Dark Hunter looked up just in time to see a massive figure rush toward him. Reptilian ducked just in time to avoid a fist that reduced an entire boulder to pebbles. Reptilian tried to swim away but was grabbed by the being's tentacle.

"Where do you think your going?" said the giant as he began smashing the Hordika into the sea floor.

Before he could do this a fifth time, however, a blast of Reptilian's laser vision sliced through the being's tentacle, releasing the Dark Hunter from his opponent's grip. As soon as Reptilian turned around he paralyzed the giant with a Rhotuka Spinner. As the being fell to his knees Reptilian got a good look at him. He was slightly hunched, covered in light blue and green armor, had a face ugly enough to make a Rahkshi look good, and had four arms, one of which was equipped with a now-shorter tentacle.

Reptilian approached the immobilized being. "Who are you and why did you attack me?" asked the Dark Hunter.

The being slowly raised his head and said, "Name's Nocturn and this is my turf. Not yours! Mine!"

With that, Nocturn shrugged off the energy from the Rhotuka and sent Reptilian flying with a powerful swipe of his arm. Reptilian collided with a boulder and sagged to the seafloor. Before his senses could return to him, Nocturn grabbed him by the neck and lifted him high above the ground. Smiling fiendishly, Nocturn unlimbered one of his swords and prepared to skewer the Dark Hunter.

Reptilian had other plans. With lightning-quick reflexes, Reptilian sliced through Nocturn's sword with his talons. He then racked the giant's body with electricity, curtosy of his back spikes. Nocturn screamed and let go of Reptilian. The Dark Hunter wasted no time as he grabbed Nocturn by his spiked back. Reptilian then used his own formidable strength to send Nocturn flying into a boulder. As Nocturn groaned in pain Reptilian approached his downed opponent.

"Are you in pain big guy?" asked Reptilian in a mocking tone. "Well, let me fix that for you." He then raised his talon, preparing to finish Nocturn once and for all.

He never got the chance, however. Something suddenly slammed into the Dark Hunter's side. He then felt powerful jaws and teeth sink into his side. With a sream of pain, Reptilian looked down to see a strange, squid-like Rahi clamped onto his side. Suddenly Reptilian felt himself growing weaker with each passing moment. After only a few moments Reptilian was to weak to stand. As he collapsed, he saw where the squid came from. Surrounded by hundreds of eels, and wielding a strange launching device was the being Reptilian had been following.

"Who are you?" asked the being as he called back the squid.

At that moment Nocturn returned to concisenesses and sprang to his feet.

"Nowhere to go now reptile!" said Nocturn, preparing to crush Reptilian.

"Enough Nocturn!" said the smaller being.

"Yes Ehlek." said Nocturn, backing away slightly.

It took a moment for Nocturn's words to sink in, but Reptilian recognized the name. He looked up at Ehlek.

"You..." said Reptilian in an astonished voice. "You are Ehlek? You are one of the members of the League of Six Kingdoms?"

Ehlek chuckled. "Well, it's nice to know that at least a few people outside of this abyss remember us. Yes I am Ehlek. Now, once again. Who are you?"

Reptilian rose to his feet. "Call me Reptilian. I haven't used my real name for centuries. Just as well. You probably don't remember me anyway... master."

"Master?" said Ehlek in a confused tone. The Barraki then took a closer look at Reptilian. He could tell he was a member of his own race, despite his twisted, primal form. Suddenly, dispite his look, Ehlek realized who he was talking to. "Zadax?" said Ehlek.

Reptilian smiled. "Well, isn't that sweet. You remember your old lietinute after all of these years."

As the next few hours rolled by, both Ehlek and Reptilian told the stories of their lives after the defeat of the Barraki. For Ehlek, it was a story of imprisonment and hardship. For Reptilian, it was tragity, hatred, and treachery. When they were done Ehlek proposed an alliance of sorts. Reptilian would return to his duties in the ranks of the Dark Hunters and keep an eye on things in the world beyond the Pit. Should Ehlek find a way out of the Pit, he will recruit Reptilian as his second-in-command. Then they could rule together. After all was said and done, Reptilian had only one thing to say:

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4: The Alliance Part One

Chapter Four: The Alliance (Part One)

**Roughly one week ago...**

Vorakx was not happy.

His assignment had begun simply enough: His sister Makuta, Gorast, had learned of the location of an entrance to the legendary Karda Nui. Knowing Teridax had to be informed, Gorast told Vorakx to deliver the message. Naturally, Vorakx had said no (he was, after all, a Makuta; not some message-carrying Rahi), but after a painful discussion with the female Makuta, Vorakx changed his mind.

Soon, Vorakx arrived on the island of Voya Nui, only to learn Teridax had followed a group of Toa down into the black waters of the island's bay. Vorakx made his way down into the waters of "the Pit" and searched for the Brotherhood of Makuta leader. What he found instead was far more interesting: A group of sea monster-like beings had trapped a Matoran inside a cave. As Vorakx listened, he overheard them mention the legendary Kanohi Ignika, Great Mask of Life. Wanting to know what these beings knew about it, Vorakx prepared to attack... only to be greeted by a massive burst of light that sent him reeling.

By the time the Makuta awoke, his armor had been torn open, allowing the foul waters of the Pit to mutate his essence. After making a crude patch of the armor, Vorakx explored the Pit until he ran into Icarax, who was also searching for Teridax. Giving him Gorast's message, Vorakx began the journey back to Destral. Before he could leave the Pit, however, he was challenged by a black and silver-armored warrior and his Energy Hound.

"Who are you?" growled Vorakx.

"Name's Hydraxon, runner." replied the being, readying his Cordak Blaster. "I will be your jailer for the time being. But feel free to resist. Spinax and I haven't had a worthy opponent in hours."

Vorakx's response was lifting and pointing his launcher tool at Hydraxon. He had found it on the sea floor shortly after arriving in the Pit, and, after witnessing its use, learned how it functioned. Using his power to control Rahi beasts, Vorakx summoned a Sea Squid. He loaded it into the launcher and fired. The little squid latched on to Hydraxon's mid-section and began draining his life energies. Almost instantly, the jailer of the Pit felt a great weakness overcome him. Vorakx took advantage of his opponent's weakness, unleashing twin blasts of energy from his eyes and sent Hydraxon sprawling. He then moved in for the kill.

"Manas zya!" yelled the rapidly weakening Hydraxon. An instant later, Spinax tackled Vorakx, snapping his powerful jaws all the while.

With Vorakx occupied, Hydraxon unlimbered one of his knives and impaled the squid attached to his body. Once it was dead, Hydraxon used his sharp claws to remove the little beast. Vorakx, meanwhile, managed to hit Spinax with his eyebeams, taking him out of the fight. The Makuta managed to get to his feet just in time to receive a crushing kick to the mid-section from Hydraxon, sending Vorakx to the ground hard. Hydraxon then aimed his Cordak Blaster. Vorakx was ready, however. The Makuta rolled onto his back and unleashed a power scream that sent Hydraxon reeling.

As Hydraxon tried to recover from the blast, Vorakx analyzed the situation. Hydraxon was very skilled in terms of hand-to-hand and melee combat, but had not revealed any special abilities. He relied on getting close to his opponents to defeat them.

_Then long-range attacks it is._

Vorakx unleashed the power of his Kanohi Taiku. A moment later, Hydraxon could feel the toxic energies of the mask poisoning him. He dropped to his knees, to weak to stand. Vorakx smiled as he watched Hydraxon desperately reached for one of the boomerangs mounted on his shoulder. Hydraxon then forced himself to throw it with all his might. Vorakx didn't event try to dodge. He simply used his power of magnetism to hold the projectile in mid-water before it could reach him. He then noticed something odd: Hydraxon had his hands over his audio receptors.

The reason was made apparent an instant later. The boomerang suddenly exploded. The blast sent the Makuta spiraling through the water before hitting the sea floor with a thud. With Vorakx's focus shattered, the horrible sickness lifted from Hydraxon's body. Free from the weakness, the jailer swam to where Vorakx was now recovering from the explosion. He aimed his Cordak Blaster and gave the Makuta a hard look.

"You're a Makuta, aren't you?" he said. "I recently battled one of your kind, so I understand the power you wield. I'm not taking any chances with you. If you so much as move without my permission, I'll blast your head clear off your shoulders."

Vorakx starred at Hydraxon with eyes filled with pure hate. Hydraxon simply smiled.

"Come, Makuta." said the Pit jailer. "It is time to see your new home."

After a few hours of swimming, Hydraxon had led his prisoner to an amazing place. It was a huge cavern beneath the sea floor. Covering the walls of the cavern were hundreds - no, thousands - of what appeared to be prison cells. Most were empty, yet some housed beings of various shapes and sizes.

"Welcome to the Pit." said Hydraxon. He then quickly attached large chains to Vorakx's arms and legs. He pulled the protesting Makuta into the nearest cell and attached the chains to the wall. "I suggest you make yourself at home, Makuta." Hydraxon said, closing the door to the cell. "You won't be leaving for a very long time."

Almost immediately, Vorakx began pulling against the chains in an attempt to shatter them. Hydraxon simply chuckled.

"Save your strength." said the jailer. "Those chains are made of a special type of reinforced protosteel. They not only restrain you, but also drain your power. By now, I'd say you are at about half-strength."

"You will pay for this!" raged Vorakx.

Hydraxon turned to leave. "I'm sure." said the jailer, swimming for the opening of the Pit.

Over the course of the next few days, Vorakx watched and waited. Hydraxon, it seemed, was very fond of his work. The Makuta witnessed the jailer bring in several more "escapees". Most came into the Pit without a struggle. Some, however, put up an impressive resistance. One runner, a brute named Nocturn, managed to smash his way out of five cells before Hydraxon found one strong enough to detain him. Another called Mezahk would have killed the jailer were it not for the actions of Spinax.

As time passed, Vorakx was looking for anything to keep his mind on. If he didn't he would certainly go mad. That is when he noticed something on one of the walls of his cell. They were a series of Matoran letters that seemed to be carved into the stone by a sharp tool. The stone they were carved into also seemed to have been scorched by some type of heat source. Upon reading them, he realized they were not merely words, but names. They read:

Hydros, Botar, Helryx, and Takadox.

Vorakx had never heard of Hydros or Helryx,... but Takadox and Botar? Yes, the Makuta had heard of those two particular names. Takadox was one of the six Barraki warlords. He had sold vital League of Six Kingdoms information to the Brotherhood eons ago. He was defeated along with the other Barraki and captured. Before they could be executed, however, a being called Botar stepped in and spirited the six warlords away, never to be seen again.

_So..._ thought the Makuta. _The Barraki did survive, at least for a while. Botar must have been working with Hydraxon somehow. Botar brought the Barraki here where they could be imprisoned._

Vorakx's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden change in the water. He looked up to see everything around him; every fish, every strand of seaweed, even the very water itself, seemed to be frozen in time and space. Everything except him.

"How can this be?" Vorakx muttered in awe.

"Because, I wish it so." said a voice.

Vorakx turned his head this way and that, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who is there?" asked the Makuta.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. When it subsided, a sphere of energy was floating in front of Vorakx. Inside the energy field, stood a being. He was clad in orange and grey armor, and wore a mask that was somehow familiar to Vorakx. One thing was obvious, of course: The being was a Toa.

"Who are you?" asked Vorakx. "Another guardian of this putrid worm hole?"

The Toa chuckled. "Name's Akatark. And no. I am not here to watch over you, Vorakx." The Toa then pointed his spear and fired a burst of energy. The blast struck the chain that connected Vorakx's left arm to the wall. Moments later, chains strong enough to detain a Makuta rusted, fractured, and finally shattered. Vorakx starred in amazement at his freed limb. He then looked at the Toa, who had just finished destroying the rest of the chains.

"What kind of power..." he began.

"There will be enough time for answers later." interrupted Akatark. "Now, you will come with me."

"I don't think so." replied Vorakx. The Makuta then unleashed twin bursts of energy from his eyes. The bolts collided with the Toa's energy field where they were neutralized. The Toa retaliated with a burst of energy that trapped the Makuta in a sphere of power.

"Listen to me!" the Toa yelled.

Vorakx made a few attempts to escape, all ending with failure. He then sighed. "Fine." Vorakx said. "What do you want with me?"

Akatark willed the energy field around Vorakx to disappear. "Tell me," Akatark began. "Why do you follow Teridax's plan?"

The Makuta's eyes narrowed. "Why? What do know of it.?"

"I know enough." the Toa replied. "He plans to allow Mata Nui to be awakened giving him and his fellow Makuta the opportunity to unleash a shadow age never seen before."

Vorakx shrugged. "I think you have answered your own question. I do it to help the Brotherhood achive the power and respect that should have been ours in the first place."

Akatark gave a sad smile. "You actually believe that is Teridax's true plan, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Vorakx in a confused tone. "That is the true Plan."

The Toa shook his head. "No, it's not. You want to know how I know?"

Vorakx's silence gave Akatark his answer.

"Because, once Mata Nui is awakened, an energy storm of untold power will strike Karda Nui." Akatark continued. "The very location your brother and sister Makuta are operating now. Once the storm hits, any living being in the Universe Core at the time will be incinerated. Tell me, did Teridax mention that to his fellow Makuta?"

Vorakx couldn't believe what he was hearing. For reasons even the other members of the Brotherhood never knew, Teridax had always said Mata Nui's awakening was the most important asspect of his Plan.

"But, why?" the Makuta asked.

"Think about it." replied Akatark. "Teridax sends the most powerful members of the Brotherhood to Karda Nui to delay the Toa Nuva. Once the crucial moment is at hand, the Makuta would allow the Toa to awaken the Great Spirit. With the Toa and Makuta destroyed by the energy storm, Teridax is left to complete the final stage of his plan and assume control of the universe on his own. After all, if he can rule the world on his own, why would he need you or the other Makuta anymore?"

Vorakx wanted to believe this Toa was simply lying, but something deep inside the Makuta told him he wasn't. The realization caused anger to appear on his features.

"Teridax!" Vorakx screamed. "That traitorous wisp of shadow! The next time I see him, I will insure he suffers a painful death!"

"It is not too late to undo his scheme, Vorakx." said Akatark, slowly releasing reality from his power. "Come with me. Either that, or rot here."

Vorakx took a moment to consider. The Makuta then nodded. Akatark allowed Vorakx to enter the energy field with him. Then, they vanished, taking the first steps toward their destiny.

To be continued...


End file.
